The Human Genius
by wizardwho1007
Summary: When a human boy finds out he is part time lord, he is collected by the Doctor and taken to help fight the alliance on Skaro.
1. Chapter 1

THE HUMAN GENIUS:

Prologue-

Blake darted down the dark narrow hallway turning occasionally to see Rachel and Z shooting at the aliens behind.

"Blake use your sonic wand and shut the door", said Z.

The door clamped down on the ground trapping the aliens and catching Z's arm in the door.

Chapter 1- The Human Genius

Blake woke up to the loud sound of his bed alarm.

"Blake, I'm going to work", said his mother walking out the door.

Blake had a small bowl of cereal and got into his clothes.

"Blake it's eight thirty", shouted his brother.

Blake picked up his backpack and saxophone and walked out the door. On the way to school they met up with Blakes friend Olivia.

"Hi Olivia", said Blake.

Olivia and Blake walked to school and talked about TV shows and books they had recently read. After the bell to go to lunch Blake and Tara met up with Olivia and Isabelle in the library.

"Do you ever get sick of doing the same thing every day", asked Blake.

"You don't notice", said Tara.

"You do when you're a genius", said Blake.

From in front of the library they heard a crash and ran outside.

A small blue box had lodged itself in the ground and smashed multiple windows.

"What is that?", asked Tara.

"I don't know", said Blake.

The door of the box opened and a tall man in a hat and a scarf stepped out.

"Hello I'm the Doctor", he said.

"Am I supposed to be in a sci-fi movie", asked Isabelle.

"This might be a weird question but what year is this?", asked the Doctor.

"It's 2014", Blake answered.

"I think I did it", said the Doctor.

The Doctor held up a small rod like item and began scanning Blake and his friends.

"What are your names?, asked the Doctor.

"This is Tara, Olivia, Blake and my name is Isabelle", said Isabelle.

"Blake?", said the Doctor.

"Yes", he answered.

The Doctor pointed his rod towards the box and it disappeared.

"What happened?", asked Tara.

"I sent the TARDIS in orbit around the planet to confirm this the Blake I'm looking for", said the Doctor.

"TARDIS?", asked Olivia.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space, it's my Time and Space machine", said the Doctor.

The box landed in the position it initially had.

"It is you, Blake you need to come with me", said the Doctor.

"Where?", asked Blake.

"To the year 4579, where the Time Lords want to work with you to help perfect some technology", said the Doctor.

"Celebrated?", asked Blake.

"Yes of course a human helping time lords progress you will be famous", said the Doctor.

Blake ran into the small box and looked around saw the inside was bigger then the outside.

"It...It's bigger on the inside", Blake said.

"Well of course", said the Doctor.

Blake looked at the knobs and dials and said to the Doctor.

"I understand this, I don't know why though", said Blake.

"Maybe your boy genius has developed while you dream", said the Doctor.

Blake and the Doctor began piloting the TARDIS and set the controls to 4579 which was centuries after the Great Time War.

"Well done", said the Doctor.

The two of them stepped out and looked around the giant hall they had landed in.

"Blake, welcome to Gallifrey", said the Doctor.

Blake turned around overwhelmed by the scenery around him, the TARDIS made a small beep and the Doctor walked inside and returned with a sonic rod similar to his but it looked more like a silver wand.

"For you", said the Doctor.

"Um... Thankyou", Blake muttered.

"Why aren't I on earth", said Blake.

"Come on you're smart enough using the stars you should at least be able,e to tell me that we're not in the Milky Way", said the Doctor.

The tall booming room that stood in front of them made 13 clock sounds and the Doctor walked towards the door.

"Doctor, I need an explanation", said Blake.

"The less you know the better", said the Doctor.

Blake slipped his sonic device into his shorts pocket and followed the Doctor.

Blake closed the door behind himself and the Doctor.

"Hello Doctor", said a person at the register.

"Hello, I'm here to see Necro the off world scientist", said the Doctor.

"Down in room X134", said the receptonist.

"I thought a species that has invented time travel wouldn't need a receptionist", said Blake.

"Don't be silly that was no Time Lord that was a robot", said the Doctor.

The two walked into a room and saw a man sitting at the table and the Doctor and Blake sat down the Doctor began speaking and Blake soon was asked a question.

"Well you're the Great Wizard we have all heard about", said the man.

"I've been told I'm a scientist but I really sucked at school", said Blake.

"Blake this is what I need you to know, your part time lord", said the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Wizard is born

"But how I have lived on earth all my life and my family seems to have no knowledge of the time lords", he said.

"That maybe but every few years or so a time lord is born on earth and their parents don't have to have any previous relation to Gallifrey it's because of the energys left but my TARDIS and some of the time lord item U.N.I.T has stored in the Black Archives", said the Doctor.

"No offense but I didn't come to Gallifrey to hear about this great humans history I'm here to sell you one of the Mark IV humanoid bots I have in contruction", said Necro.

"Sorry, yes can I see the paper work", said the Doctor.

"Yes", said Necro handing an electronic device containing lots of information on the robot.

"Why does it need to be named?", asked the Doctor.

"That is an additional feature from the Mark III it's to help it differ between its master and other people", said Necro.

"Okay then his name will be Zenecroti you have my signature and you already have the money", said the Doctor.

"Yes, thankyou Doctor", said Necro.

"Come along Blake", said the Doctor.

While walking down the hallway Blake saw the Doctor pull out a lolly bag containing jelly babies.

"Would you like a jelly baby?", asked the Doctor.

"Yes please", said Blake reaching into the paper bag.

The Doctor and Blake made their way to the TARDIS and the Doctor set the controls for the same year but in a different location.

"Where are we heading", asked Blake.

"To a space ship in space where you've been selected by the rogue time lords to help defeat the alliance on Skaro", said the Doctor.

"You mean I was born to help fight a war?", asked Blake.

"No, you are helping win the war", said the Doctor.

"This is mad I don't understand anything that has happened other than the control panels on the TARDIS", shouted Blake.

"Don't shout", said the Doctor.

"Pass me your sonic wand", said the Doctor.

"You mean this", said Blake handing over the sonic wand.

"Yes, I am calibrating the robot we just bought to take your commands and now this is your sonic wand", said the Doctor.

"What does it do?", asked Blake.

"It uses sound waves to control things like locks and smash windows and things", said the Doctor.

"Why do people keep calling me the Wizard?", asked Blake.

"I can't tell you but in about half an hour all will be explained", said the Doctor.

The TARDIS made a hard thump as it hit the ground the Doctor left and Blake followed and saw that they had landed on a spaceship and in the room was a girl whom looked like a human and the robot the Doctor and Blake had just bought.

"Hey look it's the Wizard", shouted the girl.

"Blake this is Rachel and Zenecroti", said the Doctor.

"Doctor they both look human", said Blake.

"They do but neither are, Rachel is a Kaled the last of her species and Zenecroti is a Mark IV humanoid bot but that species is more commonly known as an Healobot", said the Doctor.

"Who is the alliance?", asked Zenecroti.

"The alliance is a group of species that defeats one of my later incarnations", said the Doctor.

"You forget to explain that this alliance isn't all of the different races you will fight it's just the Daleks, the Cyberman, the Sontarans and the Weeping Angels joined as well but not the apparent good guys", said Rachel.

"Anyway you're known as the Wizard for defeating the alliance with your sonic staff, sonic wand and the power of your time lord mind", said the Doctor.

"That's cool", said Blake.

"Master Wizard, from this day fourth you will be known as the Wizard", said Zenecroti.

"That's interesting", said Rachel.

Down the hallway they all heard an explosion and jumped to their feet with their weapons raised.

"What good are they going to do against a Dalek", asked the Doctor.

"What would work?", asked Zenecroti.

"Ahh that's my secret", said the Doctor taping his nose and trotting down the hallway.

"Did anyone else feel that?", asked Blake.

"Yeah, It's colder", said Rachel.

"I'm sorry, Master Wizard, Mistress Rachel I don't fell the temperature", said Zenecroti.

Blake trembled in fear as Rachel moved around the room with her sonic blaster.

"It wasn't the temperature it was that", said Rachel pointing at a small hole in the base of the ship.

Blake looked at Rachel with an even bigger expression of fear, his eyes began to water and soon he was crying.

"Master please don't cry I have a simple solution", said Zenecroti pushing a small screw into the hole.

"Doctor", shouted Rachel looking down the hallway.

Just as she walked down the hallway they heard another explosion and saw Rachel dragging the Doctor out of the hallway.

"What happened?", asked Zenecroti.

"The Cyberman had Cybermats on the ship, they have two ships shooting at our engines", said Rachel.

"And the Doctor?", asked Blake.

"I don't know help Zenecroti lift him onto that lab bench", said Rachel pointing across the room.

Blake shivered as he picked up the Doctor and placed him on the bench. The three heard a third explosion and all were thrown to the ground.

"What now?", asked Rachel.

"The ship won't move our best hope is that the ship is knocked out of orbit and that we survive the landing", said Zenecroti.

Blake stood up and in a fit of rage pulled his sonic wand and pointed it to the control panel, he heard the shuffling footsteps of the metal cybermen and the explosions of the ships outside but he kept going until the control panel turned green. He looked at Zenecroti and pressed a red button, the cybermen burst in and within seconds the three were fighting back. Rachel and Zenecroti shot the cybermen and Blake prepared the ship. Blake felt another explosion and was thrown to the ground, he stood back up and continued using his wand to activate the ship and then the ship fell out of orbit Blake ducked as he saw small ships fly in the big window of the bridge and explode. Blake tried to signal the others but the cybermen, Rachel and Zenecroti were all unconscious or dead, Blake tried to keep himself on his feet but shortly tumbled through the window and into the cold, freezing hell of space. With his last burst of energy Blake activated a small button on his wand which then made a small oxygen bubble to last him until he hit the hot, desolate sands of Skaro.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Run In With the Doctor

Blake woke up next to the wreckage of the ship he was on. He stood up and limped over to Zenecroti, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned for life signs. Zenecroti was dead, next he walked to Rachel and saw that her heart was still beating. He looked for the Doctor but after a while he collapsed and fell unconscious. After what he assumed was a week he woke again to Rachel hunched over a small fire and a cyberman arm with the laser still attached.

"Rachel, is the Doctor alive?", asked Blake.

"Wizard?", shouted Rachel in disbelief.

"What, what's happened to the Doctor?", shouted Blake in a huff.

"Nothing, it's just you have been lying there for twenty-five earth years", said Rachel.

"What how, it seemed like only a few hours ago I collapsed on the sand", said Blake.

"Well twenty-five years, I used the cyberman parts for shelter and weaponry and I've been sleeping on a bed I removed from the sick bay area, well what's left of it", said Rachel.

"Zenecroti is dead", said Blake.

"I know, here", she said throwing a tiny piece of fish towards him.

"Where did you find this?", asked Blake.

"In the frozen food fridges they all almost survived the crash, and I've made it last because of how many times I've gone unconscious", said Rachel.

"Why didn't you look for help?", asked Blake.

"Because to the east is the alliance and to the west is the time lords, neither of them would've helped me", said Rachel.

Blake limped over to Zenecroti and hunched his dead body up on some shrapnel of the ship.

"You know with all these cyberman parts and Zenecrotis dead body, we could rebuild Zenecroti", said Blake.

"He has been deactivated for twenty-five years somehow I don't think that will work", said Rachel.

"I'm trying anyway", said Blake.

Blake dragged an almost fully intact cyberman towards Zenecrotis dead body.

"Exterminate", he heard from a distance.

"Did you hear that?", asked Blake.

"Yeah", said Rachel.

Blake looked around the corner of the ship and saw a Dalek heading towards them.

"Exterminate", shouted the Dalek after seeing Blake.

"Rachel get down", shouted Blake throwing himself and Rachel to the ground.

The Dalek continued to shoot at Rachel and Blake until Rachel shot it in its eye stalk with the cybermans laser.

"Thankyou, without you we would both be dead", said Rachel.

"Yeah, maybe but you have the gun", said Blake.

Blake looked back over at the graveyard of dead cybermen and continued collecting more parts for the new robot. Blake picked up two arms with the laser still attached and replaced the arms off the other cybermans body. Then he replaced the destroyed chest of the cyberman with the almost perfect chest of Zenecroti.

"What are you going to do about the head, they're all destroyed", said Rachel.

"No their not", said Blake picking the broken Dalek eye stalk off the ground. Minutes passed as Blake continued to race around searching for working parts. He removed Zenecrotis eyes and put them into the eye stalk he then combined to halves of a cybermans head and placed the eye stalk in place of the eyes, then he removed the Daleks weapon connecting it to the eye stalk and after all his hard work he placed Zenecrotis voice box and conscious.

"See it worked", said Blake.

"How are you going to weld it together and then start it up?", said Rachel.

"Simple, I'll do what I did to connect everything else, use my wand and then use the wand again to start the engines in the chest and he will live again", said Blake.

Blake used his wand to open up his chest cavity and then activated and closed it again.

"Hel… Musti… Wiz… erd…", said the robot.

"Hello, I am the Wizard do you remember me?", asked Blake.

"Yes, I… am… Z", said the robot.

"Well actually your name is Zenecroti", said Blake.

"It was but now that name doesn't register with new appearance", said Z.

"Okay, Z activate protocol 1", said Blake.

Z opened up a flap on his wrist and put in a code and shortly after he was talking and acting like he did when he was Zenecroti.

"Hello Master Wizard, Thankyou for reconstructing me", said Z.

"You're welcome, now please use your cloaking ability to return to what you used to look like", said Blake.

Once again Z played with the controls on his wrist and was soon cloaked to look like his old self.

"Wizard, I can't believe you fixed him", said Rachel staring into Zs eyes.

"Well he did and I am grateful", said Z.

The three were interrupted by the sounds of the TARDIS.

They turned and saw a tall man in a suit and tie step out.

"Ahh, look Rachel and the Wizard. Haven't seen you two for years", said the man.

"What, who are you?", said Rachel.

"I am the Doctor, except you saw me before I regenerated", said the Doctor.

"How you died in the crash, you were killed by a cyberman", said Blake.

"I used a vortex manipulator and left, I don't understand how are you here", said the Doctor.

"Of course we're here", said Rachel.

"Where else would we be?", said Z.

"Well the Great Time War ended quite a while ago", said the Doctor.

"Was it a Time Bubble?", said Z.

"No, it's to great a scale", said Blake.

"Not really we've been stuck at this wreck twenty-five years", said Rachel.

"Maybe anyway did you guys miss me", said the Doctor.

"Yes we did, sir", said Z.

"Hey look it's Zenecroti", said the Doctor patting Zs head.

"Doctor that isn't Zenecroti he was killed in the explosion this is Z I made him out of spare parts and Zenecrotis conscious, Z decloak", said Blake.

"Oh that's brilliant", said the Doctor.

"How did you do it", he added.

"I used this, you gave it to me all those years ago", Blake said.

"Well done", said the Doctor.

The Doctor threw himself against the wall to cover and then the others stared at him blankly.

"Daleks and Cybermen", he whispered.

Rachel and Blake ran inside to hide and the Doctor quickly followed. Blake hunched behind a bench and felt Rachels cold breath on his neck.

"Where's Z", asked Blake.

"Exterminate", they heard from outside which was followed but some shooting. A Dalek rolled into the back of the ship and began searching for the Doctor and the others.

"Mister Wizard, It's me", said the Dalek.

The Dalek changed into Z and walked over to the bench.

"Why did you change?", asked Rachel.

"To kill them", said Z.

"You made him a killing machine", said the Doctor.

"No, he has Dalek and Cybermen parts so of course he won't be an angel but he defends and recognizes us like he was when he was Zenecroti", said Blake.

"Wait if this is a Time Bubble why did you land here?", said Rachel.

"Rachel, you genius I didn't consider that", shouted the Doctor running towards the TARDIS.

"Doctor", screamed Rachel as the TARDIS disappeared.

"Rachel, he's gone we're going to die in this bubble and we won't ever leave we may survive but we barely have any food", said Blake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A New Enemy

_4 Years Later_

"Wizard I need your wand to fix the engines", shouted Rachel.

Blake jogged around to the front of the ship and tossed Rachel the wand.

"We almost have another tank and we can get to the other side of Skaro to the Time Lords", said Rachel.

"Rachel", Blake said grabbing her hand.

"Stop, I thought of something. Isn't it weird that we've been stuck here for twenty-nine years but none of us have aged", said Blake.

"I don't know, the Doctor I thought he would've come to save us", said Rachel beginning to cry.

Blake and Rachel thumped to the ground and began to look at the stars.

"We're stuck here, nowhere to go we only have the three of us did you ever notice that we have never run out of food. We haven't and that is because we are stuck in this world no matter what we do we won't ever leave", said Blake.

"Shut up", said Rachel standing up.

"Did you hear that?", she added.

Right in front of them emerged the TARDIS and out stepped a tall grey haired man.

"Doctor", shouted Rachel.

"Hello Rachel, did you do something to your hair?", said the Doctor.

"No", said Rachel.

"Well maybe you should it looks horrible", said the Doctor walking towards the tanks.

"Why did you build tanks?", said the Doctor.

"It was Rachels idea" said Blake.

"Look it's the Wizard, now this is more important, I didn't forget you I was waiting for the TARDIS to get the knowledge and the ability to save you and after two regenerations I have done it now get Z and get on board", said the Doctor.

Blake darted in hast towards the TARDIS but was stopped by an invisible wall.

"What is that?", said Blake picking himself up off the ground.

"I thought this would happen", said the Doctor.

"Doctor, what's happened we can't stand another day on this planet", shouted Rachel.

"Rachel, calm down it's simple you two should have died but somehow you avoided it and with my knowledge of fixed points in time the Wizard shouldn't have been able to reconstruct Zenecroti", said the Doctor.

"It's a paradox", said Z staring at his wrist.

"I guess and if it's a paradox I somehow shouldn't be here", said the Doctor looking at the tanks and wreckage of the ships", said the Doctor.

Before that could sink in the four of them felt a spinning sensation and all awoke in a dark narrow hallway.

"Doctor what was that?", shouted Rachel darting her head around.

"For a Thal you aren't very brave", said the Doctor.

"Shut up, you didn't survive against the alliance on Skaro for twenty-nine years", said Rachel getting up in the Doctors face.

Blake pulled out his wand and attempted to find out where they were. Z also tried with his wrist computer.

"No idea, can't tell", said Z.

Before Blake could do anything he hopped up and dragged Rachel off the Doctor and pushed Rachel aside.

"None of us know where we are so shut up and help Z and I", said Blake.

"What was that", said the Doctor looking down the hallway behind them.

The Doctor stood up and peered around the corner.

"What in the cosmos", whispered the Doctor.

None of them could see but the Doctor ducked and fell to the ground as a creature that looked like a mixture of a Dalek and a Cyberman and began shooting at them then as they stood and ran three more came around the corner. The Doctor turned in a different direction and the three were left to fight the abomination by themselves. Blake darted down the dark narrow hallway turning occasionally to see Rachel and Z shooting at the creatures behind.

"Blake use your sonic wand and shut the door", said Z.

The door clamped down on the ground trapping the aliens and catching Z's arm in the door.

"Z", shouted Rachel shocked.

Blake ran over and tried to remove Zs arm from his body.

"Blake, that arm has my Dalek weaponry on it if I lose that I am pretty much useless", said Z.

Zs cloaking device on his arm shorted when the door hit the ground but now his cloaking was almost destroyed. Blake kept using his sonic wand to try and remove it but it was too well attached. The Doctor ran around a corner ahead of them with a big guillotine like thing.

"Doctor, Zs arm is stuck", shouted Rachel.

"Why do you think I have these", said the Doctor clamping down the guillotine on Zs arm and attempting to remove it.

"It's about to break", said the Doctor using all his might.

The Doctor fell back as the power went out and the door opened but they weren't confronted by the creatures.

"That was lucky", said the Doctor.

"We don't have much more time", said Blake picking up Z and the Doctor at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5 (Before Rewrite)

Chapter 5: Two Faces of The Same Body

_A Few Hours After_

Blake sat up and looked at the Doctor pacing back forth across the room.

"Doctor, do you really think that that will work?", said Rachel.

"It's our only hope", said Z.

"There must be another way", said Blake.

"No we need to try this way", said the Doctor grasping his sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor pointed the screwdriver towards a small leather watch on his belt and it turned green.

"Ready?", asked the Doctor.

The three of them stood and grasped the Doctors hand, before they teleported Blake gulped and felt a shooting pain in his left arm.

"Ouch, that hurt but at least we got away", said Rachel wiping the sweat of her head.

"Doctor, I am reading blood signs on your right arm", said Z focusing on the Doctors arm.

"It's fine", said the Doctor signalling the others forward.

"Doctor what were those things, those creatures?", said Blake.

"I couldn't tell I had my screwdriver attempting to read its DNA coding but it came up with four species which isn't possible", said the Doctor.

"Remember we're stuck in a paradox", said Z.

"Yeah but the combination didn't make sense", said the Doctor.

"Well tell us what species", said Rachel stepping in front of the Doctor.

"Fine be terrified it was Dalek, Cyberman, Time Lord and Human the four deadliest species in the universe", said the Doctor.

"It can't be, not that combo", said Blake.

"Well it is, and I'm assuming it has taken over the TARDIS and this hallway is part of the TARDIS and without help we won't ever find the end of it", said the Doctor.

"Doctor what was that", whispered Rachel staring down into the darkness.

"I really feel that we haven't done anything just being thrown around the universe", said Z.

"I'm about to fix that", said Doctor holding up his screwdriver.

"Doctor stop the suspense and get us out of here", said Rachel steeping slowly backwards from the darkness.

The Doctor grabbed Blakes sonic wand from his top pocket and activated them both at the same frequency making a horrible ear piercing screech. Blake and the others blocked their eyes and screamed kneeling down.

"Doctor stop please", screamed Blake.

The last thing Blake heard before blacking out was the Doctors muffled speech.

"Meet… My… Ol… Se… Pre… Escap…"

_Almost a second after_

"Master", said Z rolling Blake over.

"Z, where's the Doctor?", whispered Blake.

"There's two of him", said Z.

"What?", said Blake sitting up.

NOTE FROM THE WRITER: Yes I am aware this chapter is quite short but I found that I have pretty much lost the plot and have decided to rewrite chapter 5 so this is pretty much just a first take


	6. Chapter 5 (New Version)

Chapter 5: The Man Behind the Face

"Doctor that was too close what was that?", asked Blake breathing heavily.

"I don't know but whatever it was, It was a hybrid but I don't understand how", said the Doctor leaning against the wall.

"It had four genetics", said Z.

"How can you possibly know that", said the Doctor glaring at Z.

"My old memory could scan different species, part of that moved across", said Z.

"Well yeah, it was Dalek, Cyberman, Human and Time Lord", said the Doctor.

"That's a horrible combination", said Rachel.

"Well I do bring good news, one of my older incarnations has worked out how to fix this mess but due to the paradox I don't remember the solution but if I can get you to him without him seeing me I can save you guys and you never would've been stuck on Skaro", said the Doctor.

"How do you do that?", asked Blake.

"Easy", said the Doctor holding up his screwdriver.

The Doctor pulled Blakes sonic wand out of his top pocket and activated them together and got a high frequency squeal knocking them out.

_Seconds Later _

"Doctor", shouted Blake sitting up from the ground.

"Yes?", said a short man in a bow tie from the control panel.

"Stole ways", said the Doctor looking between Rachel, Blake and Z.

"No, you sent us", said Z.

"No he didn't that was one of his future incarnations", said Blake.

"Future incarnations obviously you guys are crazy, I just regenerated my thirteenth time I have no more incarnations", said the Doctor.

"You know what I'm not even going to bother trying to explain so my name is the Wizard you won't remember us because of the paradox", said Blake.

"Okay, Wizard obviously you know I'm the Doctor but how do you have that", said the Doctor pointing to Blakes sonic wand.

"This, you made it for me quite a long time ago twenty-nine years I don't know for you it's been way more than that", said Blake.

"Why would I do that you're a human and I don't have a problem with humans except when they come on my TARDIS uninvited and use my technology", said the Doctor.

"See for yourself", said Blake.

Blake held his wand near the TARDISs engines and shortly after a new wand came out of the console.

"Now do you believe me?", said Blake.

"I remember, it has been ages I've regenerated nine times since I made that for you it is clearly out of date. I guess now that I can trust you, you can have this", said the Doctor tossing Blake the new wand.

"Thankyou", said Blake.

Blake studied the new shorter wand he had now obtained and found two buttons, one for frequency and one for activation.

"That one looks cooler", said Rachel.

"Rachel to be honest I never cared about the looks but more the abilities, with this is can summon force fields around myself teleport hundreds of people at a time", said Blake.

"Don't be using that for evil", said the Doctor.

"Why would I do that?", Blake shot back.

"Because Time Lords are both good and evil care about no-one except themselves, well except two legendary ones the great Wizard and the Doctor", said Rachel stopping the argument.

"He is not a time lord I'm the last of them", said the Doctor.

"Really", said Blake holding his wand to his chest.

The wand used the location screen in the TARDIS to show the insides of Blakes chest, not only wasn't it human it was moving his body had begun to manipulate itself into a full blooded Time Lord.

"Doctor what is your name?", said Z.

"Z don't ask him that, you have no right", said Blake.

"I agree", said the Doctor.

"That is a good question", said Rachel.

"Rachel, Z if don't know my name what gives you the right to know the Doctors", said Blake.

"Sorry Master Wizard", said Z.

"Wow these guys are trained up", said the Doctor with his feet up on the dashboard and a bowl of custard and fish fingers.

"Well after twenty-nine years, we've all changed", said Blake.

"Obviously you would think a great Kaled warrior would be a bit more respectful and warrior-like", said the Doctor.

Blake looked at the screen and saw that they weren't moving and that they were on Skaro.

"Why, why are we here? Why this date?", shouted Blake.

"I don't know, I wanted to visit Skaro", said the Doctor.

"Master Wizard this is the day the paradox began", shouted Z across the control room of the TARDIS.

Blake, Rachel and Z ran to outside and saw the ship falling from the sky. Without thinking Blake pulled out his wand and softly landed the ship on the ground before the ship became to damaged. When it landed out stepped three human like figures which was Blake, Zenecroti and Rachel.

"It's us", whispered Rachel.

Blake, Rachel and Z stood across from their old selves with their feet planted on the ground.

"It's us", whispered the other Rachel to the other Blake.

The six kept staring at each other and before anything happened the TARDIS disappeared and from the sky they saw thirteen TARDISs.

"What is this", said Z.

"It's every Doctor who has lived so far", whispered Blake.


End file.
